


True Perfection

by LadyGraceGrey



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Family, Fluff, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGraceGrey/pseuds/LadyGraceGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eskel left Kaer Morhen, not wanting to relive the memories of the family he knew, and those they lost. But along his way he may have found something so much better. Perfection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Perfection

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Stay the Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613397) by [MaevesChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaevesChild/pseuds/MaevesChild). 



> So this is using my OC Grace and her children. I created her as my main muse, a partial extension of myself. But as my husband has been playing Witcher more, I had the powerful urge to put Gracie in this verse. So, here is a short drabble that wouldn't be still for me.

She smelled of roses and sandalwood. The oils fresh in her hair that brought out just the tinged red strands. He buried his nose into the soft tresses, inhaling deep and happily as she lay still and soft in his arms. She was warmth and the crisp breezes of fall all in one, memories of happy simple times that chased away the lingering nightmares. 

Eskel could stay like this forever, and he wasn't inclined to fight that urge. He could still feel the sticky salt on her skin from their impassioned night, and he was of a mind to freshen it with a new sheen. But her soft sighs and her deep breathing as she dozed open mouthed and perfect in his arms, well it dissuaded the growing urge to wake her. He heard the shuffling of the children in the next room, both of them rousing with little giggles and sleepy Yawns and his life couldn't be more blessed. 

How was he to have known, just a winter away from Kaer Morhen and he found her, found them. He had a family now, one that was as strange to this world as he was. They didn't know what it meant to be a mutant, those didn't exist that way where she came from. The impossible world she told him of on those first nights, huddled around a dim fire and hiding in caves, and she as new and frightened as he was to their blossoming feelings. 

His memories interrupted by her groan as one of the babies laughed just a bit too loud. She rolled over in his arms, her weight jostling the bed as she less than gracefully flopped over on him. She hide her face in his chest and he chuckled. Not a morning person, his lover. He was the polar opposite in that way, but he never left the bed before her. He couldn't stand the thought of being without her warmth. His arms curled tighter around her as she settled again and he pressed a kiss to her head. 

"Hmm... 10 more minutes?" A voice that could cause his heart to swell and his body warm, even as muffled as she was against his chest, drifted up to caress his ears. He chuckled and rubbed soothing circles on her back. 

"If you can even keep time like that Grace, then maybe. But we both know you will have to get clothing on after that." He whispered the words as his hand skated down her bare back to grasp at her full hips. She shivered and pressed herself against him, her head lifting up lazy and sleep mussed to kiss his jaw. The brightest blue eyes he had ever seen blinking open, a gleam of mischief already twinkling in the crystal clear depths. 

"I suppose... We should make the most of these 10 minutes then, shouldn't we?" She all but purred as her own hand made quick work of traveling down his bare chest and cupping his hardened length gently. He hissed a breath through his teeth as pleasure shot through him. The pressure of her soft palm teasing the fat head of his cock more stimulation than he was prepared for. He had wanted her since the moment he woke up hours ago. Or... Perhaps he never stopped wanting her. 

She was his everything, and he brought his free arm up to cup her face in his large hand, tilting her up as he met her petal soft lips. Gods above, she was his everything and he was drowning in her. 

A crash and the wail of the youngest and she stiffened in his arms before she pushed up from him and scrambled out of bed to attend them. He sighed and lay back, watching her perfect form as she scrambled naked out of the room and around the corner. "Going to say... They knocked over the gate again." He called, smirking as he heard her curse and try to shuffle things about. He got up and swung his legs over the side, feet landing on the cold stone and his arms already gathering his pants to pull on in one motion. 

He heard the patter of little feet just as he tied up his trews. It was his only warning before a bouncing mass of golden curls and giggle flew into his chest. "Morning Papa!!" The little girl giggled as she clung to his neck. He stood up with her in his arms and kissed her cheek. 

"Good morning darlin. Did you make trouble for mama already?" He chuckled at her as he brushed some wayward curls from her porcelain white face. She scrunched up her nose at him. 

"N-no.... Jace did it." She states, pouting at him for all her bright blue eyes were worth.

"Yume! Don't lie to your papa!" Grace called from the other room and Yume's eye widened as she leaned in to whisper. "Mama's doing that creepy hearing thing again.." 

"Yes I am." Was the answering call and Eskel laughed and walked into the next room with his wriggling charge. Sure enough, the gate hung at an awkward angle, and little Jace was rolling around on the floor... Absent his swaddling cloth and covered in his own mess. Eskel sighed and shook his head, glancing to his lovely woman that was scribbling the floor and filling a wash bin with warm water at the same time. 

He swallowed hard as he watched her chest and cheeks flushed from exertion and her breasts sway with her efforts. She huffed and leaned up to retie her hair that had fallen loose of it's messy bun, and she made such a damnable tempting picture. He set Yume down on the small bed they had made for her, and grabbed up a shit covered Jace. Wrinkling his nose as he held him slightly away from himself. Still he bent over to kiss Grace on the cheek and growl lowly in her ear, "Woman.. Go get dressed or I will be forced to say things I shouldn't in front of the kids." 

She flushed bright red and smiled brightly, shaking her head and giggling at his leering gaze. "Alright then, can't have that. You got him okay?" She motioned to the basin and then to Jace and he smiled. 

"Think a Witcher can take care of this little monster just fine. Isn't that right pup?" He lifted Jace in the air playfully and earned a shrieking giggle for his trouble. His lover stood gracefully and went to dress. 

He moved to get their boy cleaned, and he couldn't help thinking.... 

 

This was still perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me happy!!! Let me know if you want to see more of this? Else wise it will be a oneshot I think.


End file.
